marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Demogoblin (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Demogoblin has sharp teeth, slitted eyes and a forked tongue. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Limbo | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demonic Redeemer | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = N'Astirh's Hell (Limbo) | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Howard Mackie; Alex Saviuk | First = | Death = Spider-Man Vol 1 48 | HistoryText = After losing fights with Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, Jason Philip Macendale Jr., aka the Hobgoblin, took advantage of the Inferno crisis by following several demons back to their lair and confronting their demonic lord, N'Astirh. Macendale wanted enough power to defeat his enemies, and offered his soul to N'Astirh in exchange for such power. When N'Astirh stopped laughing, the demon lord decided that Macendale's effrontery was worth something even if his soul wasn't, and had him possessed. This gave Macendale the physical strength he craved, coupled with superhuman speed and endurance; unfortunately, the demon who possessed him proved to be incompatible, and the two fought many a battle for control of Macendale's physical form until the demon literally ripped away from its human host and began a separate existence as the Demogoblin. Demogoblin was a religious fanatic who had no interest in personal wealth or position. He was determined to destroy all sinners and thus gain redemption for himself. Since his definition of sinner was rather strict and exempted only children, he found himself in continual conflict with Spider-Man, Ghost Rider, Venom and even his former host, Macendale. His interest in purifying New York City caused him to join with Carnage and Co., although he deplored Carnage's lack of discipline; Demogoblin eventually forgave Macendale, which annoyed the Hobgoblin so much that he decided to rid the world of his other half once and for all. The final battle took place in a church. When a pillar in the church started to give way and threaten a nearby child, Demogoblin held the pillar up long enough for the child to escape, but was crushed to death when his strength gave out. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Demogoblin was superhumanly strong with physical strength roughly equal to Spider-Man's at the time, meaning he could lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Demogoblin was capable of running and moving at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Demogoblin's musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Demogoblin's agility balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Demogoblin's body were somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. He could withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being with little to no discomfort. For instance, he could withstand falling from a height of several stories without being injured. Claws & Fangs: The Demoboglin's fingers were tipped with extremely sharp claws and his mouth was filled with rows of needle-like, razor sharp teeth that he could use in close combat situations if he preferred. Magic Manipulation: The Demogoblin's body was filled with unique mystical energies that he used to create equipment similar to that used by the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin. This equipment typically consisted of a goblin glider composed of Hellfire and Brimstone that he used to fly through the air at speeds of at least 90 miles per hour, equal to the gliders used by the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin. He could also generate mystical weapons similar to those of the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin such as razor bats and pumpkin bombs which could emotionally paralyze his victims. He could also use his magical powers in more typical ways in combat situations such as firing beams of intense heat from his hands, though he preferred to use his goblin weaponry. Psionics: The Demogoblin also possessed limited telepathic capabilities that enabled him to track down and/or communicate with certain individuals such as the Hobgoblin and the Doppleganger. | Abilities =The Demogoblin is well versed in arcane lore and in the practice of magic. Even though he had no formal training, his magical abilities coupled with his physical ones made him a formidable combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Related Articles * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Scaly Skin Category:Goblins Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepaths Demogoblin (Earth-616) Category:Suicide Category:Undead